Two In One
by TwilightRein
Summary: Axel misses Roxas and the only way to see him is through Sora. AkuRoku, AxelxSora.


**Hi-Hi!**

**Rein here again. Another all-night from which this story was born. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclamier: I owns no part of Kingdom Hearts or the cute little heartless. If I did Sora wouldn't be so naive(just a little).**

**Onwards to the stroy!**

_

* * *

_

_His face was filled with despair as he watched the retreating figure._

_"If you go against the organization they'll destroy you." The figure stopped walking; his blonde hair ruffled a bit._

_"No one would miss me." He replied coldly. He began walking, disappearing in the shadows of the city. The neon colored light shone brightly above. Axel dropped his arms to his side._

_"You're wrong, Roxas, I would." Axel stepped into the dark portal he summoned in defeat. _

------

Roxas was gone. There was no denying the truth. _There has to be someway to re-awaken his memories,_ thought Axel. He sat alone in the empty hallways of the castle Hollow Bastion, a place where the rest of the members would never check to look for him. Axel needed to be alone to think. To wonder how he should bring Roxas back…if it was even possible. He punched the wall in frustration.

"Goddamn it! Why did he have to go!?" The red-head suddenly heard footsteps from the corridor. _Damn, they couldn't have found me that fast! _He stood alert and posed for battle.  
The footsteps drew nearer as the figure was bathed in light. Cerulean blue eyes and mahogany hair appeared. For a moment, Axel thought he saw Roxas.

Sora quickly stopped when he realized he wasn't alone. The keyblade magically appeared in his hands as he took a fighting pose.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked. Axel breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Sora.

"Calm your pretty head. I'm not here to fight." Sora stared at him and relaxed a bit but still held the keyblade in hand. Axel moved further away from him as Sora stepped into the large oval room Axel preoccupied. Half of the oval room was indented and curved while the other half covered outward, creating a bubble-like room. A door lead to a balcony outside that led to other places of the castle. Axel never checked.

"Why are you alone?" asked Sora.

"Why are_you_ alone? Where's the duck and dog? Shouldn't they be with the Keyblade master or whatever your title is." remarked Axel, snidely. He didn't want to speak to the person who took Roxas away. Sora naive nature took over when he noticed how troubled Axel looked.

"Why do you look sad?" Sora asked tilting his head to one side. Axel glared at him. "I thought Nobodies couldn't feel emotions. They just make it up."

"Who said that?" asked Axel.

"Yen Sid." replied Sora.

"Did he personally cut us open to check if we have hearts? I didn't choose to be a Nobody. I sure as hell didn't want to be a Heartless." shouted Axel. He was now standing and fuming.

"But you can't change it. You are what you became." Sora said. Axel laughed madly.

"In all that is fair, I really don't give a crap. The others want Kingdom Hearts. All I want is Roxas." Something inside Sora stirred at the name.

"Who's Roxas? They keep saying I'm him." Sora didn't notice Axel step closer. Axel laughed again but it was a soft sad laugh.

"You _are_ Roxas. At least a part of you is. Roxas is a Nobody like me. But he disappeared..." Sora got angry and interrupted Axel.

"I'm Sora. So-ra. I'm _not_ Roxas." Axel stared at Sora, slightly amused and still slightly anger. Sora was pouting and glaring at Axel.

_What can I do to bring him out?_ An idea flew into his head. Axel disappeared into the darkness, leaving a confused Sora behind. Sora looked around, making sure he was alone.

"I am not Roxas." Sora pouted. He sat down on the floor and laid down. He covered his eyes with his hand.

Maybe he was Roxas. Whenever they mention his name, something in him stirred. But just now, when he was alone with Axel, he felt something in him trying to get out. He couldn't explain it but it ached to get out when Axel was near him. Sora let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I am **NOT** Roxas!" He shouted to the ceiling, bolting straight up with his arms over him. Sora looked down at his hands. They were slightly shaking. If he didn't watch he would be having an identity crisis.

Sora suddenly became shrouded by darkness. He felt two arms slip around his waist and he was thrown to the floor. He felt something heavy on him. When the darkness cleared he was staring up at Axel's face. Sora's face turned red for no reason.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sora struggled to release himself but his arms were bound down by strips of darkness.

"I'm bringing Roxas out." Sora stared blankly for a few minutes before he glared at Axel in annoyance.

"I TOLD you I am NOT RO-" Sora words were cut off as Axel kissed him. His eyes widened. He struggled with his entire body to throw the older man off. Axel lips stayed glued to Sora's. Axel broke the kiss and stared at Sora.

"I want Roxas to come out to play." He smirked and stripped Sora of his jacker and shirt. Axel did the same with his shirt. The pyromaniac ran his hands over Sora's bare chest. Sora's time with the Keyblade had done his body good. "Hmm...You have the same body type as Roxas." Axel nipped and licked along Sora's collarbone, leaving a trail of small red marks. Sora arched his back when Axel began sucking and biting his nipple while teasing the other and switching.

Something in Sora was struggling to break free. Axel saw the conflict in his eyes. It appeared to be working so he pressed on and kissed him. Sora gasped when he felt Axel slip his tongue in.

A groan escaped Sora lips as his will broke. Or was it someone else's whose will was broken. _It doesn't hurt to know where this will led._ Sora timidly kissed Axel back. After what seem like minutes, the need for air became apparent. Axel's lips hovered over Sora's lips.

"Why'd you stop, Axel?" Sora asked in a voice that wasn't his own.

"Roxas?" questioned Axel. Sora's hair had changed to a light shade of blonde. His bright blue eyes darkened just a bit. Roxas lifted himself up, the bounds of his chains gone, and he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Sorry it took so long. Sora can be as stubborn as Cloud." Axel was too happy to speak as he captured Roxas's lips. His hands traveled down the blonde's body until he got to the waist. He unzipped Roxas pants and grabbed a hold on Roxas manhood. There was no time for foreplay. Time was precious. Roxas arched his back at the touch of cold fingers around him.

Roxas leaned into Axel and kissed his neck. Axel groaned as Roxas began sucking and pulling on his taunt nipples, while he teased and played with the other one. Axel removed Roxas's pants, then his own. He reached beside him and coated his erection with a sweet-smelling substance. The redhead couldn't wait to plunge himself into the blonde.

He removed Roxas arm around his neck and positioned himself over him. Roxas grabbed Axel head and brought it down to kiss him again.. Tongue against tongue, Roxas fought for his chance foe dominance. Axel entered him with a hot passion and the blonde cried out.

Axel began to thrust himself into Roxas. He didn't want to wait. Roxas was in front of him and he didn't know when he'll be back Slowly at first but then faster, driving himself into a panting, moaning, writhing Roxas. Axel started stroking Roxas hardened length.

Roxas moaned louder, arching his back as his pleasure doubled. The inferno in him seemed to grow stronger with every passing minute. He ran his hands along the spine of Axel's working body. He raised his hands back up, tracing Axel's collarbone and neck, then his jaw line and lips. He lowered Axel's face down again and kissed him.

Roxas's whole body tingled as his body burned hotter than the sun. Axel movements were faster and his hand was picking up a nice rhythmic speed. Their sweat-covered body pressed together with every passion filled thrust. Roxas moaned as his body shook and trembled and rocked his mind. Axel joined in his cry of sexual euphoria a moment later.

The red-head fell beside him and wrapped his arms around Roxas. Roxas nuzzled his head against Axel's neck. Their legs were tangled together as they laid there, breathing heavily.

"Hmm...I've forgotten what that felt like." Roxas said. Axel ran his hand through the blond hair. "Sora even liked it." Something in Axel pained him.

"What's going to happen now?" Axel asked. Roxas nipped at his neck. He really didn't want to think about it. Roxas pressed himself closer to his pyromaniac.

"I don't know. I know I can't stay me forever. I can't even separate myself from Sora." Axel hugged him tighter. The floor was beginning to get cold. He didn't want to lose Roxas a second time.

Roxas closed his eyes and stared at the blackness of his world. It was hard to leave Axel. When Axel cried out to him in The World That Never Was, he almost turned around, almost. He didn't want to leave Axel a second time. Especially now that they've done this.

_Then don't leave him_

Roxas opened his eyes. "Did you say something?" Axel shook his head. The blonde looked around, puzzled.

_If it hurts that much than you can see him whenever you want_

"Sora?"

_Shut up! Axel might think you're crazy. What you two were doing earlier...I sort of enjoyed it. Our bodies are linked so I felt what you felt_

Roxas smiled and laughed. He sat up and stared at the ceiling. Axel sat up too and stared at him.

"Ro-" Roxas pressed his finger against Axel's lips. His eyes became unfocused and a moment later they sharpened again. He turned and smiled wickedly at Axel.

"I've got good news. Sora said he can let me take over whenever you appear. He said he even liked-" His hand flew up to cover his lips. He laughed behind the hand and pulled it down. "So we can see each other!" Roxas smiled and his hair darkened as his eyes became brighter. Sora stared at Axel and blushed.

Axel smiled, his green eyes lit up, and he stood up. The darkness covered his body up and clothed him as Sora scrambled for his belongings. He quickly pulled them on.

"I'll be seeing the both of you later." Said Axel, a undeniable grin on his lips as he leaned in and kissed Sora. Sora faced turned five different shades of red. Axel smirked and disappeared into the darkness.

"SORA!!"

"SORA!"

The voices of Donald and Goofy echoed through the room. The slap of their feet filled the room up with sound.

"There ya are, Sora! We been lookin' ev'rywhere for you." said Goofy.

"Yeah, buddy. The heartless started attacking the town." Donald said. Sora nodded and they ran out the castle.

"Hey, what were you doing in there anyways?" asked Donald. Sora stopped and turned around, looking up at the castle.

"Arguing whether or not I should see somebody soon."


End file.
